A Different Year
by the horse whisperer
Summary: The 7th year begins, with no sign of Lord Voldemort around. but even without the Bad Guy, things are about to go a bit different this year... told from a few POV's, rated PG13 for some sexual scenes, maybe some violence. Please R&R!
1. Feelings

So umm. This is my very first fanfic, and I'm not quite sure just how much I'm good at it. So I'm really looking forward to your reviews - good or bad, I don't care, as long as its real :]  
  
Also, I'm really sorry if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes - I double checked every sentence, but English isn't my first language so I guess there's a few mistakes left.  
  
Can't wait for your reviews!  
  
DISCLAIMER: nothing in this story is mine (unfortunately). Everything belongs to J.K Rowling and her wonderful imagination. I am making no money whatsoever writing this story. Plz don't sue me  
  
____________________________________  
  
Chapter 1 - Feelings  
  
"Hermione dear, are you ready to go?" Mrs. Granger's head popped into the room.  
  
Hermione raised her head from the book she was holding - "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7" - and smiled. "Sure mom. I'll be right there."  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled and left the room.  
  
Hermione closed the book, walked to the mirror that stood against the wall, and surveyed her reflection a long sceptic look.  
  
Looking back from the mirror was a slim, 170 cm height 17-year-old-girl, with a pair of wise chocolate-brown eyes and waist-long curly brown hair. She had thin eyebrows, long black eyelashes, and red lips. Her skin was smooth and tanned.  
  
All in all, Hermione Granger was really pretty. Only she wasn't aware of it, since this beauty jumped on her out of nowhere only in the last 3 of 4 months, along with the appearance of those desired curves every young woman wish for. Being always the average-looking-girl, Hermione was never classified as 'the pretty one', but as 'the cleverest one' - and she was very proud of it, of course. But sometimes she wished people would look beyond her wisdom and good grades, and treat her like the young woman she was, and not like the "smartest witch in Hogwarts".  
  
As the thought of Hogwarts floated in her mind, Hermione was reminded of her two best friends - Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. And along with that thought came the memory of the night three months ago, in London. The night they ruined Lord Voldemort. Hermione eliminated that awful memory from her mind quickly, not wanting to deal with it right at that moment. Instead, she focused hard on the thought of her two best friends.  
  
The last time she saw both of them was two months ago, in King's Cross Train Station, where they said good-bye for the summer and walked away, each with their family. From what Harry told her in his last letter, he was supposed to come and stay at Ron's today.  
  
She didn't hear from Ron for a while, though. They tried to write each other and act as if everything was normal, but the truth was that none of them could forget what happened the night when the last term ended. Hermione touched her lips gently and couldn't help reminiscing.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing here? Why aren't you down at the feast?"  
  
Hermione turned around quickly.  
  
"Oh, Ron, it's you! You startled me.. Umm, I just went here to check I'm all packed!" She faked a cheerful tone and turned away immediately as she saw his blue eyes looking at her.  
  
Ron came closer and sat next to her. "Umm, Hermione, we need to talk. there's something I've been meaning to tell you - - "  
  
Hermione got up at once. Her heart was beating way too fast. "NO! I mean.. No, we mustn't talk about this now, because.. Because.. The feast! And - and - and Harry! Harry is waiting! You remember Harry, Right?" She chuckled nervously. "Yeah... Well. I think I'll return to the feast now.." She turned and made her way towards the portrait hole when Ron suddenly grabbed her elbow and turned her around to face him.  
  
And before she knew what was happening, his lips were against hers, and his arms tightened around here waist.  
  
She tried to resist, really, but then she realized that her fingers were going through his hair and that she was kissing him back. She just couldn't help it. His lips were so soft.  
  
"A-hem!" they heard someone coughing loudly and broke apart in panic, but to their relief it was only Ginny, Ron's younger sister. "Sorry to interrupt you too, Harry and I were wondering where you went to.. But I can leave if you want.." Her eyes twinkled.  
  
"No.. no need to, Gin.." Ron mumbled, his ears reddening. He looked at Hermione from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I.. I have to go." Blurted Hermione, and stormed out of the common room.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione dear, we're waiting for you!"  
  
Hermione sighed. She really missed Ron.. And even tough she knew they can't be together, she wanted him there with her. She missed the way he made her laugh in his foolish little ways, and how he always looked at here in his Ron-ish way.  
  
She sighed again. "I'm coming mom!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry looked around, sat back and smiled. He was back at the Burrow.. He was home at last, after almost two months of putting up with the horrible Dursleys.  
  
But now he was home, and he was facing a week of pure pleasure with the family he loved the most.  
  
He stretched his long legs before him and closed his eyes for a couple of minutes, waiting for Mrs. Weasly to come back with Ron from the garden, not noticing the red-headed girl who just walked in.  
  
Ginny took a moment to examine the young man in front of her before she would say anything.  
  
She hadn't seen Harry Potter only for two months, but he had changed a lot - just like her big brother Ron did, just like she did, just like their friend Hermione Granger did - just like anyone who's been in that big battle a month before last year's last term ended did - The battle in which Harry - along with their help - ruined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and finished the War that had just begun.  
  
His height and slim figure was the first thing she noticed, even though Harry was sitting. He was definitely taller, she pointed out to herself. His stretched legs reached all the way to the other side of the table. And it was clear he had lost a lot of weight.  
  
His shoulders were broader, she noticed next. His arms more muscular. He's probably been working out, she thought, and chocked on a giggle.  
  
His hair was as black and wild as ever - a thing Ginny thought made him extremely cute - but his face were different. His jaw was squarer than it was, and Ginny could see the tracks of that night coned in his face.  
  
She stepped closer to him. "Harry..?" She said cautiously, not wanting to wake him up if he had fallen asleep.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. A big smile appeared on his thin, beautifully-carved lips. "Gin, hey!" He said brightly, and stood up so he could hug her.  
  
Ginny glared at him. He was A LOT taller!  
  
Harry chuckled at her amazement. "185 cm, Gin" He smiled proudly. "They really do feed me quite good, the Dursleys, even though your mom thinks differently." He said in a sort of an apology. "Especially since that warning Mad-Eye gave them at the end of the fifth year!"  
  
Ginny laughed. "I can see that!"  
  
Harry's smile deepened, and he swept her in a warm hug, lifting her a few inches above the ground.  
  
Ginny laughed and hugged him back, right when Ron came in, his broom on his shoulder.  
  
He smiled to himself as he saw Harry and his sister hugging and laughing. "Hullo mate! Had a good time with the muggles?"  
  
Harry smiled and put Ginny down. "Yeah, Like that's possible. How 'bout you?" He stepped towards his friend and dabbed his shoulder fondly.  
  
"Well, you know. All as usual. Hey, care for a bit of Quidditch before lunch?"  
  
"Sure!! Let me just get my Firebolt from upstairs."  
  
"I'm playing too!" announced Ginny.  
  
"Oh, no you're not!" said Fred, who just entered the kitchen, followed by his twin brother George. They both smiled at Harry, eyes twinkling. "Hey there, Harry! How'r'ya?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Fine, thanks! How's it going with the Joke Shop?"  
  
George smiled mischievously. "Really good! Got a few new things being developed this days, actually!" And he exchanged mysterious looks with Fred.  
  
"Fred, I'm playing too!" Ginny said.  
  
"You're NOT playing!" Said Ron irritably.  
  
Harry smiled. "Oh come off it, mate. Let her play if she wants to."  
  
"That's right!" Said Ginny in triumph. "Or you're afraid of losing, Ickle Ronnie?" She teased.  
  
Harry snorted quietly, watching Ron's ears go red like his hair.  
  
"Do my ears deceive me?!" Said Fred, astonished.  
  
"Has our little sister just followed our lead of tormenting Ronnie?!" Chuckled George.  
  
"Why, isn't that just a pure delight! I think she deserves playing now, don't you, brother?" Asked Fred.  
  
"Right you are, brother!" Said George, and they both grabbed each of Ginny's hands and walked her out of the kitchen, laughing loudly.  
  
Harry smiled and looked at Ron, who watched them leave, fuming. "Relax, mate. They're just teasing."  
  
Ron mumbled something. Harry turned to go upstairs and get his Firebolt, when Ron spoke.  
  
"Umm, Harry. Have you heard anything from.. From Hermione? She.. Hadn't written to me all summer."  
  
Harry felt a sharp stab in his heart when Ron mentioned their friend's name, but overcame it and kept his face expressionless, as if his stomach didn't just make a few painful flip-flops. "Yeah, we wrote each other a couple of times. She told me she is not coming here this year. Did you two have another row or something?"  
  
"No." Said Ron, and immediately looked the other direction. "Nothing happened."  
  
Harry knew he was lying, but Hermione was a painful subject that he didn't want to discuss, so he smiled faintly and hurried up the stairs to get his Firebolt.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Author's Note: So, I know it was a bit short and lousy but hey - it's my first chapter ever :]  
  
Again, sorry if there are mistakes, I'm trying hard to correct everything! I'll try to update soon, cant wait for your reviews :]] xxxxxx Alice 


	2. Going Back

Again, I apologize if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. English is not my first language... Please R&R!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. J.K. owns it all. She has everything. Absolutely everything. *sigh*  
  
____________________________________  
  
Chapter 2 - Going Back  
  
"RON! GINNY! HARRY!! WILL YOU COME DOWN ALREADY?!" Mrs. Weasly's sharp tones reached all the way up to Ron's bedroom, where he and Harry were dressing up at top speed.  
  
"C'mon mate, let's hurry. We really don't want to make her angrier - you know how dangerous that can be." Said Ron, waving his wand hastily at his pajamas, which was thrown on his bed. It moved a bit but stayed where it was. Ron glared at it and waved his wand again, furiously. The pajamas flew straight into his open trunk like a missile, almost knocking it down. Satisfied, Ron smiled and locked the trunk with another wave of his wand.  
  
"C'mon Ron!!" Harry said nervously, as he heard Mrs. Weasly shout again. "We're going to be late for the train!" he was holding Hedwig's cage in one hand and his trunk in the other. Hedwig was sitting at his shoulder, trying to look as dignified as possible, hooting quietly and looking as disgusted as an owl can look, watching Pigwidgeon - Ron's hysteric owl - fluttering around excitedly in his cage.  
  
"Oh shut up, Pig!" said Ron irritably. He pointed his wand at his trunk. "Locomotor Trunk!" he said loudly, and the trunk rose a few inches of the ground. "You know, that's just brilliant being able to do magic outside of Hogwarts!" he smiled broadly at Harry, then shuddered as a loud cry penetrated their ears and made the walls shake.  
  
"WILL YOU COME DOWN ALREADY, BOYS?!?!"  
  
"Bloody hell!" said Ron. "She'd completely lost her marbles! Shouting like that so early in the morning. c'mon Harry, lets go."  
  
Harry nodded, and they both hurried down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"FINALLY!" Roared Mrs. Weasly. Then she noticed Ron's flying trunk. Her face reddened - always a dangerous sign in the Weasly family. "RONALD WEASLY!!" She bellowed, and Ron (who was trying to stuff Pig with owl- treats so it would finally shut up) jumped. "PUT THIS TRUNK DOWN IMMEDIATELY!!! OH, I JUST DON'T GET IT WITH YOU BOYS!! FIRST FRED AND GEAORGE, CHARMING EVERYTHING THAT MOVED AROUND THEM WHEN THEY HAD BECOME OF AGE, NOW YOU?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, CHARMING YOUR TRUNK IN THAT NARROW STAIRCASE?!"  
  
Ron stared at her. "Er."  
  
Harry looked the other way quickly, to stop himself from laughing at Ron's terrified expression.  
  
"Oh, just forget it!" said Mrs. Weasly angrily. "At least YOU aren't Apparating everywhere." She turned to Ginny. "Where's Bill?"  
  
"I think he went to get the car." Said Ginny quickly.  
  
"What's Bill doing here mum?" Asked Ron, taking a toast from the pile that lay on the table. "It's cold" He pointed out. "But really good though!" he added quickly, noticing Mrs. Weasly's dangerous glare. "Want some, Harry?"  
  
Harry took a toast and gave it a bite, smiling at Mrs. Weasly, who smiled back. "Eat up dear. Anyway, Bill's here because someone has to take you lot to King's Cross, since your father and I have some work to do for the Order. Your father's went to London already, he wishes you all a great term."  
  
"The Order?" asked Ron blankly. "But I thought You-Know-Who's gone!"  
  
"Of course he's gone!" Said Mrs. Weasly impatiently. "But there are still al those Death-Eaters of his who are not in Azkaban, aren't there? All of those cowards who went into hiding or pretended to have acted not by their free will.." there was loathing in her voice. "And where IS that boy?!"  
  
"If you're talking about me mom, I'm here." A voice behind them spoke, and they all turned around to see Bill, entering the kitchen, smiling. "Hey there, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled back.  
  
"WHERE have you been?!"  
  
Bill held his hands in front of him in defense. "Mom, relax! It took a while to get the car all the way from the ministry!"  
  
"Oh, alright then. If you'll hurry, you'll be just in time not to miss the train. Off you go!" she said sharply, but then reached for Ginny and hugged her tightly.  
  
After each one of them (including Harry) got a hug and a warm kiss on the cheek, ("Oh and don't forget to give Hermione a hug and a kiss from me!") they went outside and got into the magically expanded ministry car.  
  
"Goodbye! Have a good term! Owl me when you get there!" called Mrs. Weasly after the car, and then turned and entered the house, which looked emptier than ever.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well, here we are!" Said Hermione. She turned to face her parents. Her mother hugged her. "Oh Hermione, are you sure we can't walk you to the train?"  
  
"I'm sure mom. Muggles can't go into platform nine and three quarters." Said Hermione. She hugged her mother warmly. Her father stroked her long hair. "Don't forget to write, Hermione." He said in a fatherly tone.  
  
"Of course, don't worry." Hermione smiled and hugged him. She kissed them both and then turned to face the barrier separating platform nine and ten. She glanced around, checking if no Muggle was watching her, waved to her parents for the last time and with a determined glare at the barrier, ran at it with her trunk in one hand and Crookshanks' basket in the other - and stopped when she saw in front of her the gleaming-red Hogwarts-Train, bathing in autumn sunlight. The platform was packed with students and their parents, and Hermione struggled her way toward the train when she heard a voice calling her name.  
  
"Hermione!! HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione turned around and smiled as she saw Ginny making her way among the people and trunks. Then she saw Harry and the top of another red head right behind him, and she had to fight the urge to run away and hide.  
  
You will have to face them eventually, so you might as well just do it now, Hermione. She told herself. She forced a smile and watched as the three of them came towards her.  
  
She glanced at Harry, but then she was able to see Ron better, and she was quite sure her heart skipped a beat.  
  
He was taller than Harry, she could see it now. He looked at least 190 cm, with broad shoulders and quite muscular arms. His hair was as red as ever, and was very much untidy, since he ran his fingers through it almost every second, trying to get it away from his eyes - His ocean-blue eyes, she pointed out to herself, and immediately frowned. She mustn't think such things about Ron!! But. Well, his eyes WERE ocean-blue, she had to admit it. Moreover, they seemed even bluer as he raised his eyes from his trunk and looked straight at her, smiling slightly. Her heart skipped a beat again.  
  
"Ginny, Hi!!" she said loudly - a bit too loudly - when Ginny reached her.  
  
"Hey Hermione" Ginny smiled and hugged her. "Oh, that hug's from my mum too, she made me swear I'll hug you for her."  
  
Hermione laughed, and then turned to face, for the first time after two months apart, Harry and Ron.  
  
They were both staring at her, apparently sharing the same thoughts.  
  
Wow! Ron's mind was racing. Hermione look AMAZING! Even better than last year! He measured her with his look, cannot help himself but pausing for a brief second at her chest. That is a really tight blouse, he thought, and felt guilty at once. He looked into her brown eyes - a look that made her flush a bit - and smiled softly.  
  
"Well, if you could just stop gaping at Hermione for a second, we might be able to find an empty compartment!" Said Ginny loudly.  
  
Harry glared at her, flushing. "What are you talking about.." murmured Ron, his ears reddening. He smiled at Hermione again. "Good to see you, 'Mione." He said, and swept her into a hug.  
  
Hermione felt his arms tighten around her waist, and a warm feeling spread in her. She hugged him back, hardly reaching his shoulders. Then she noticed Harry's expression and alarm bells rang in her head wildly. She let go of Ron at once, and turned to hug Harry, who smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "That's from Mrs. Weasly as well. And from me too" he whispered in her ear softly.  
  
The alarm bells rang wildly yet again, and she broke apart from Harry, reaching for her trunk and Crookshank's basket. "Come on, let's go!" And she walked away, chattering cheerfully with Ginny.  
  
Harry and Ron's looks met for a brief second, but they immediately looked away from each other, and started walking towards the train.  
  
They found Hermione and Ginny talking in low tones in a compartment at the end of the train. When they entered, they ceased talking at once.  
  
"We can walk out if you want, so you'll be able to keep on talking about us." Said Harry sarcastically. Hermione laughed nervously and Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up!" she said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"But you WERE talking about us, don't deny it" said Ron, putting down his trunk and Pig's cage.  
  
"And what if we were?" teased Ginny.  
  
"Well, in that case it would be only fair of you to tell us what you've been saying."  
  
Said Harry with an innocent expression on his face.  
  
Ginny laughed. "In your dreams! Well, I'm off, there're a few people I can't wait to see. I'll see y'all later." And she went looking for her friends.  
  
An awkward silence fell. Hermione was suddenly very busy stroking Crookshanks, and both Ron and Harry noticed she was carefully avoiding their eyes.  
  
Ron coughed. "So, Hermione! What did you do all summer?"  
  
"Oh, right! I've been meaning to ask you 'Mione! Why didn't you come to the Burrow this year??" Asked Harry. Ron's stomach gave a leap, and he regretted ever asking that question. What did you do all summer. he thought angrily. Honestly!!  
  
"Oh, umm.." Hermione's face turned tomato-red. She glanced at Ron, and her fingers touched her lips gently. "Just. didn't have the time, I guess. spent a little time with my family."  
  
"Oh." Said Harry. "Right."  
  
The silence fell again.  
  
Suddenly the compartment's door opened.  
  
"Hullo." Said a dreamy voice.  
  
They all turned to look, as Luna Lovegood Glided into the compartment, Her non-blinking eyes fixed on Ron. "Hello, Ronald." She said in her misty voice.  
  
Ron stared at her. "Umm, hi Luna. Had a good summer?" he flushed, as her large bright-blue eyes looked at him in a piercing gaze.  
  
"Hello, Luna." Said Hermione kindly, as if talking to someone mental.  
  
Luna's eyes shifted to Hermione, and she looked surprised, as if she just noticed Hermione was present in the compartment. "Hermione Granger. Hello."  
  
Harry snorted quietly. Luna's eyes shifted to look at him. He blushed.  
  
"Harry Potter.." she said slowly. "The wizard who destroyed He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named again. I heard all about your heroic deeds during the summer, Harry Potter."  
  
"I'm not a hero, Luna." Harry said coldly.  
  
Luna acted as if she had not heard a word. "Yes. Heroic deeds. have a good day, Harry potter. And you to, Hermione Granger." She paused and stared at Ron. "Ronald.. you too." And she floated out of the compartment.  
  
Ron stared at her as she left. "That girl gives me the creeps."  
  
Harry nodded. "Mental."  
  
"Oh, she's not mental!" said Hermione. "She's just.."  
  
"Extremely weird?!" suggested Harry.  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up you two," smiled Hermione. "She's not weird either. She's. special."  
  
"Yeah," Snorted Ron. "Right. Hey Harry, care for a bit of chess?"  
  
They spent the next half an hour playing wizards chess, while Hermione read 'Hogwarts: A History'. ("Oh come ON Hermione! You know this book by heart!"; "Shut it, Ron.")  
  
Then, after half-an-hour of peace and quiet - "Well well well. The most famous Trio in Hogwarts STILL hadn't broken apart. How lovely." they heard a drawling voice near the compartment's door.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Get out Malfoy. Now."  
  
"Do I HAVE to?" He faked a sad face. "It's so nice in here! Oh, tell me the secret, Granger! How is it that a Mudblood like yourself made those two fall for you?! I mean, pathetic as they are, I never believed they could sink that low. falling in love with YOU?" he chuckled softly.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.  
  
Ron thought that - as usual - only he and Harry stood up and took out their wands, but then he saw that Hermione was right next to him, clutching her wand so tightly her knuckles were white.  
  
"Malfoy, out. NOW!!" her tones were dangerous. Her eyes burned with hate and anger, her cheeks flushed, and a small curl fell on her forehead. Ron stared at her in wonder. He never noticed how pretty she was when she was angry.  
  
Malfoy sniggered. "Give me one reason why to."  
  
"Oh, I don't know." said Hermione thoughtfully. "Maybe you will be happy to know I talked to Moody - the real one, mind you - and he taught me just how to manage that charm turning people into ferrets. So, care for another round, ferret-boy?"  
  
Harry watched, satisfied, how malfoy's face grew even paler than it was.  
  
"You're lying." He blurted.  
  
"Try me!" said Hermione coldly.  
  
Malfoy glared furiously at her.  
  
"I'm counting to three!" Hermione raised her free hand, the other one still clutching her wand. "One. Two."  
  
"C'mon." muttered Malfoy to Crabbe and Goyle, and they walked out of the compartment.  
  
Hermione slammed the door shut with an expression of pure loathing on her face. "I hate him!" she murmured.  
  
Ron glared at the now-closed compartments door. "Falling for Hermione." He said in disbelief. "Th-Thats ridiculous! You're. You're our friend!" He glanced at her and then at Harry.  
  
"Exactly!!" said Harry, nodding. "As if THAT can happen... Huh!"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, stopping herself from laughing bitterly. This is just stupid, she thought, and patted Crookshanks' head. "What?!" she asked when she saw Ron staring at her.  
  
"You haven't really talked to Mad-Eye, have you?"  
  
Harry snorted. "What do you think?!"  
  
"Of course not." She snapped. "Don't be thick Ron."  
  
And they spent the rest of the journey in almost a complete silence.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Well! That was a bit longer than the previous chapter :] I really hope I don't suck at it.. Please R&R!! I need to know what you think. And if you see some crude mistakes - grammar, spelling or misused phrases - please tell me, so I won't do it again. Thanks xxxxxxxxx Alice 


	3. Dumbledore's Speech

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and his world. But I wonder if JK would let me own Ron Weasly if I asked her nicely. Hmmm...  
  
____________________________________  
  
Chapter 3 - Dumbledore's Speech  
  
"Oh come ON!" Ron snarled; "What's taking McGonagall that long?! I'm starving!"  
  
Harry snorted. "Really?! Now THAT'S weird!" He laughed and ducked as Ron threw a Chocolate-Frog at him. "Shut up Harry!" It was now Ron's turn to dive and avoid the Chocolate-Frog. Ginny laughed and caught it, throwing it back at Harry.  
  
Hermione frowned. "If you'll STOP behaving like three babies, you might be able to notice that there's someone we know sitting at the staff table, talking to Dumbledore!" She said impatiently, over Harry Ron and Ginny's laughter.  
  
They ceased laughing and looked at the staff table. Harry's mouth fell open. Ginny gaped at Dumbledore, who was chattering lively with -  
  
"Tonks?!?!" Ron's cry probably reached the other side of the hall. A few Ravenclaws who were just passing stared at him suspiciously.  
  
"Shhh!!!" Snapped Hermione. "You're not supposed to know her, remember?!"  
  
"What the bloody hell's Tonks doing in Hogwarts?!" Whispered Ron, staring at Tonks and then glancing at Hermione sheepishly.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?!" Said Ginny. Hermione nodded in agreement. "She's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher!!"  
  
"Well, she'll be a lot better than that old hag, Umbridge , that's for sure." Said Hermione viciously. "That foul, evil, disgusting - "  
  
"There's McGonagall and the First-Years!" Said Harry loudly, hoping to cut Hermione's gush of Umbridge's descriptions.  
  
Hermione stopped talking and they all watched silently as Professor McGonagall led the frightened-looking First-Years towards a stool on which laid a ragged old hat - Hogwarts' Sorting-Hat.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After the Sorting Ceremony ended, they all shifted their looks to the staff table, to see Dumbledore standing there, a warm smile on his face.  
  
"I am indeed pleased to welcome you all to Hogwarts, old students and new ones!" He said brightly. His voice echoed around in the hall.  
  
Ron laid back and smiled. Dumbledore's voice always relaxed him. His voice meant peace, quiet. Safety. He glanced at Hermione. Her eyes were fixed at Dumbledore, and glimmered brightly in the candlelight. He smiled.  
  
Dumbledore looked around at the hundreds of faces and eyes shining at him. He smiled fondly. "Well! Tuck in!"  
  
And as always, all kinds of delicious food appeared on the tables.  
  
"Finally!" Moaned Ron, and loaded his plate with hot sausages and mash potatoes. "Ahhhhhhh."  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"So, what d'you think Tonks and Dumbledore are up to?" Asked Ginny, after fifteen minutes or so of eating in silence. She took a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I don't know." said Hermione thoughtfully. "After all, Voldemort - Oh would you RELAX, Ron?! - Voldemort is gone. I mean. we saw him die, didn't we?" she glanced around at them, pausing for a brief second to look in Harry's eyes.  
  
He smiled softly at her, and then shifted his gaze to look at Tonks. "I think," He said quietly, "That Dumbledore knows that what happened last year -" He paused and swallowed the lump that threatened to go up his throat. "Wasn't the end."  
  
Ginny looked puzzled. Ron's hand, holding a fork loaded with mash potatoes, froze in mid-air. Hermione's face looked like a combination of horror and confusion.  
  
"Wasn't the end?" Ron repeated blankly. "What do you mean, Harry?"  
  
"I mean," he said slowly, as if considering each and every word. "That nothing ended yet. Sure, Voldemort's gone," He ignored Ron's wince; "But his Death-Eaters would probably want revenge. They'll try to get inside Hogwarts."  
  
"But - but all of those Death-Eaters are in Azkaban!" splattered Ron. "Sure, some of them fled, right, but they can't show themselves in public! They cannot just waltz inside the Great Hall and start cursing everyone in sight!" He sounded panicked.  
  
"Ron has a point, Harry." Said Hermione. "But on the other hand, I'm quite sure Tonks isn't here just because she's a good teacher or something. No, Tonks is in the Order, and Dumbledore brought her to Hogwarts because he needs her... I just don't know why."  
  
"Wait." Harry said suddenly. "I've got it."  
  
They all looked at him in expectation, but just then Dumbledore stood up again and their conversation broke off.  
  
"Well," Said Dumbledore festively, his eyes glittering; "Now that we're not hungry anymore, I intend on taking only a few minutes of your time and then you'll all be able to go to your dormitories instead of listening to me! So, as usual, Mr. Filch the Caretaker asked me yet again to remind you that doing magic in corridors between lessons is forbidden to you all, so I beg of you, do not attempt to curse your fellow students, EVEN if they provoke you." and at that, Harry and Ron were sure the Headmaster winked at them.  
  
"Also, I must remind you again that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to ALL students. Don't attempt to get in there, or you might end up like Dolores Umbridge."  
  
The entire hall - not including the Slytherins - broke into hysterical laughs, as everyone knew why Umbridge was now in a weird state at St. Mungo's Hospital.  
  
Dumbledore waited patiently until the laughter died down, and continued.  
  
"And of course, another Hogwarts' tradition - may I introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher - Professor Tonks!"  
  
Everyone applauded, and Tonks (wearing her hair curly and bright-red, making a few boys drool) waved cheerfully.  
  
"Well I guess that's it." Whispered Hermione. She stretched her arms and yawned widely. "I'm so tired!"  
  
"And last but not least, a very important notice." Dumbledore's announcement made the sleepy audience all of a sudden very much awake.  
  
"As you all probably know by now, Lord Voldemort was defeated - and to our very knowledge even killed." Dumbledore's tone was now quiet and serious.  
  
A buzz of excited whispers filled the hall. Many heads turned to look at Harry, who turned red. Nevertheless, as the Headmaster continued talking everyone went quiet.  
  
"And as you all know - or not know - Lord Voldemort was defeated by a group of Hogwarts' students. A group of young wizards and witches who worked together, as a team, and defeated one of the most powerful wizards of all time. However, their splendid victory is not the subject tonight. I am quite sure you will have plenty of time discussing it among yourselves.  
  
"In the last two years, our world was in grave danger. Voldemort and his followers killed, cursed, tortured and destroyed everything and everyone in sight. Every family in our community suffered losses and damages in different levels. However, Voldemort's main goal was not to kill ALL wizards, no. Voldemort's desire was to kill and destroy all witches and wizards who are Muggle-Born." He paused for a second, mainly because of the new burst of whispers.  
  
Hermione sat still, her face expressionless, her eyes fixed at Dumbledore.  
  
"Voldemort's plan did not come out just as planned. A group of witches and wizards, which was combined from Purebloods and Muggle-Borns united, ruined him. He watched how some of his most powerful Death-Eaters died upon a curse cast on them by a witch or a wizard whose parents are muggles. His horrible plan died along with him.  
  
"Naturally, the Wizarding Community wishes to obliterate opinions and prejudices such as Voldemort's. Our community believes Muggle-Borns to be equal to Purebloods in every way. As such, there have been meetings and conferences as to how to prevent anyone who thinks Muggle-Borns should be killed from doing so, ever since Voldemort's downfall last June. And that's how the new Educational Decree - " A burst of giggles interrupted him, as he referred yet again to Professor Umbridge - "Came in order."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry exchanged puzzled looks. "What on Earth is that all about?!" Asked Hermione. "A new Educational Decree?!"  
  
Ron shrugged. "No idea. And what's with all that Muggle-Talk? Sure Malfoy's having a great time, that git."  
  
Harry smiled but said nothing. This entire thing is way too weird, he thought.  
  
Dumbledore waited once again for the talking to cease. His eyes were fixed on the enchanted ceiling - It was dotted with millions of sparkling stars. When the hall was quiet again, he continued.  
  
"This year, according to the new Educational Decree, you will learn once a week in every one of your lesson, an aspect of the learnt subject from the Muggles point of view."  
  
The hall was yet again filled with talking.  
  
Hermione watched Dumbledore with eyes wide as saucers. "What?" she whispered.  
  
"Bloody Hell!!" Ron stared at Dumbledore too. "What's that for?!"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Look at Malfoy!"  
  
The three of them turned to look at Malfoy. Harry could not stop himself from laughing.  
  
Malfoy's face was pearl-white from rage. His hands shook and he looked at Dumbledore with loathing and disgust reflecting in his glare. He said something to Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting next to him, and they nodded stupidly.  
  
"I still don't understand what's that all about." Said Harry, shifting his gaze from Malfoy to his Headmaster, who was standing still, waiting for everyone to stop talking.  
  
After a few minutes, when no one seemed willing to be quiet, Professor McGonagall stood up in her seat next to Dumbledore. Her dangerous glare made everyone shut up almost immediately.  
  
"Thank you, Minerva." Said Dumbledore kindly, and Professor McGonagall sat down, her lips pursed together tightly.  
  
"I believe you all wonder why that Decree was made. Well, after consulting with seniors at the Ministry of Magic, the School's staff agreed upon that decision to be the best one to help preventing Muggle-hatred.  
  
"I wish you all a good night. Off you go."  
  
And with that, one of Dumbledore's most weird speeches ended. He sat down, put the tips of his fingers together and again gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling.  
  
After a few seconds of a shocked silence, the hall was filled with the sound of chairs moving and feet walking, as hundreds of students all rose up from their seats and headed towards the exit, murmuring and chattering quietly.  
  
"Why - what - how -" Ron was speechless.  
  
"Exactly." Said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
"That's just... Weird." Said Harry, glancing at Dumbledore and getting up from his seat. "What's he trying to achieve by teaching us Muggle-stuff?"  
  
"He thinks that if people like Malfoy will learn the Muggle-World, they'll stop hating Muggle-Borns! He just said that, didn't you listen?" Hermione scolded. They started walking in the Gryffindor Common Room's direction.  
  
"That'll never work!" Said Ron. "Malfoy hates Muggles and Muggle-Borns just like that father of his does. He'll never stop hating them, and neither would his friends on Slytherin!"  
  
"And Dumbledore knows that." Said Harry, looking at Malfoy, who still looked raged. "So why would he even try when he know it's hopeless?"  
  
"Well, I guess he has his reasons." said Hermione doubtfully. "Golden Phoenix" she said to the Fat Lady's portrait, and they entered the common room, which was packed with talking Gryffindors.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Dean Thomas called and waved at them when they entered. He was talking to Seamus Finnigan and Paravati Patil. "How about that, Studying Muggles?!" Harry noticed he was avoiding Ginny's eyes. Guess they broke up, he said to himself. Ginny quickly hurried to find her friends.  
  
The three of them spent the next ten minutes talking to Seamus, Dean and Paravati, and then Hermione announced she was going to her dormitory.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Said Harry quickly. He turned around and walked after Hermione.  
  
Ron watched him hurry after her, and his stomach clenched.  
  
"Hermione, wait a sec!" Harry called as he saw she was at the door to her dormitory. He looked behind him and when he saw no one was there and no one could see them, he came closer.  
  
Hermione's heart stopped. She was afraid to hear what he had to say.  
  
He smiled at her and stood a few inches from her. "I missed you all summer, Hermione." He said.  
  
She smiled and said nothing. Harry came closer.  
  
"I really, really missed you." He said quietly, and moved a curl from her forehead. He touched her chin gently and kissed her softly on her lips.  
  
Hermione shivered and broke away. "Good night." She blurted and entered quickly to her dormitory.  
  
Harry stood there for a minute or so, and then turned and walked slowly to his dormitory.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After another ten minutes, Ron finally managed to sneak towards his dormitory. He passed Hermione's door very slowly, hoping she will hear him and come out to talk to him. He wanted to see her so badly...  
  
She did not come out. He crept quietly into his room, not wanting to wake Harry up; He was not in the mood for conversation.  
  
But Harry was wide-awake when Ron came in. He was sitting by the window in his pajamas, stroking Hedwig. He had a weird look on his face.  
  
"You all right, mate?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah... I think."  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
"It's just... Well..." Harry flushed a bit. "I- I kissed Hermione."  
  
Ron felt he was losing balance. He sat quickly on his bed. "You... You did what?!"  
  
"I kissed Hermione."  
  
"You kissed Hermione..." Ron repeated in disbelief. "Did she.. Did she kiss you back?" He asked.  
  
He was afraid to hear the answer.  
  
Harry sighed. "It was very short... just a touch on the lips. She broke off after a second and fled into her dormitory." He sounded miserable.  
  
Ron breathed slowly, relieved. "So, umm... I guess you still fancy her." He said, only half-joking.  
  
Harry looked, if possible, even more miserable. "Yeah. I mean, I really do. You have no idea how I missed her all summer."  
  
Oh yeah mate, I do know, Ron thought sullenly. Yup. I know how it is like to miss Hermione. And to kiss her.  
  
"I think I'm in love with her, Ron." Harry said quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Dumb, isn't it? Falling in love with Hermione Granger, my best friend since I was eleven. Say it, I'm an idiot."  
  
"You're an idiot." Said Ron in a hollow voice, again only half-joking.  
  
"Yup." Harry stood up and walked towards his bed. "Idiot."  
  
And at that, he disappeared behind the bed's curtains.  
  
Ron just stood there for a second and than crashed on his bed, still in a state of shock.  
  
He's in love with her... He thought, trying to understand those words. IN LOVE WITH HER!! With Hermione!! And... And he kissed her!! He felt a sudden wild desire to just go there and punch Harry with all his strength. Then he felt miserable. How did things come to that?! Me and Harry, fancying the same girl... and not just any girl - Hermione!!! Bloody hell... That's just - - weird. He didn't like that situation at all.  
  
Harry lay awake and stared at the top of his four-poster. He thought about his and Hermione's kiss. He shivered as he remembered how soft her lips were against his. He wanted to kiss her again. But... He wasn't sure she wanted to kiss him again. He was really lousy in reading girls' mind, he had to admit it. That's just hopeless, trying to figure Hermione out, he thought. Her behavior could mean anything! Maybe she fled like that because she didn't want us to be seen...? Yeah, that's it! She just didn't want us to be seen... Hermione was always hysterical when it came to breaking the rules, he thought fondly. He ignored the other side of him, which reminded him that kissing is not considered as breaking the school's rules. He rolled around and closed his eyes. I need to talk to her... he thought sleepily. To... talk to her... tomorrow...  
  
He fell asleep.  
  
____________________________________  
  
A/N: So! That one took me like three days to write, I hope its any good :] Please R&R and try to ignore my mistakes! *Dumbledore's speech was a very difficult thing to write in English, so I'm quite sure it's filled with grammar mistakes* Love ya all xxxxxx Alice 


End file.
